Buried Beyond the Grave
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: Takes place after the "Zoe's Reprise" and A Rite of Passage episode but with a twist what if the dead communicate with the living but with one girl who holds the key to every murder? What if this girl is the niece of Penelope who enters the BAU?
1. Chapter 1

Buried Beyond the Grave

By

Caitlin Knight

Title: Buried Beyond the Grave

Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder/Criminal Minds

Characters: Kira Ford/ David Rossi/ Derek Morgan/ Penelope :

M for adult contents, rape, alcohol, murder

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor I own Criminal Minds

Summary/Warnings: T for language…

Author's Notes: Takes place after the "**Zoe's Reprise**" and **A Rite of Passage** episode but with a twist what if the dead communicate with the living but with one girl who holds the key to every murder? What if this girl is the niece of Penelope who enters the BAU? In what if this girl just has a gift of solving murders is her love and passion? Well meet Kira Ford the newest member of the BAU team. Although we all know that JJ pick Jordon Todd for her hand pick replacement but instead we have Kira who takes her place after that. Kira also has been on the team for three years. JJ, Reid, and Kira are very close as well as Morgan.

So off we go with the story.

Prologue

Hotch had text everyone to come too the BAU because they had a new case. Everyone showed up accept Kira she wasn't picking up her phone or her house phone. In it started to worry Penelope and JJ a hour had pass in Penelope begin to worry even harder because Kira still didn't pick up her cell. JJ pick up her phone again to dial Kira's number as the phone rung. JJ heard her ring tone on Kira's phone. She follow the sound to the elevator.

JJ push the button to the elevator door in Kira was standing up sleep. Her eyes close, her hair all over her head as it hung below her waist. Aaron Hotch shook his head at Rossi not to yell at the Rookie today. Kira open her eyes to see her teammates stirring at her as her head begins to spin. She put her hand to her head trying to stop her head from hurting as Rossi looks over at her unpleased at her.

Kira normally dress to impress however, today she didn't even bother with putting on her clothes. Kira still had on her yellow sleeveless top showing her tattoo's and her black baggy Pajamas hugging her waist showing off her curves and figure she never shows because she dress like a tomboy as she stumbles coming out the elevator.

"What rough night Rookie? Morgan asks with a little teasing as Kira shot him a evil deaf glare that made Rossi stop what he was going to say. Kira and Rossi got off on a rocky start after placing Jordon Todd every since then those two butt heads on every case or everything that she does outside the BAU.

"Morgan stop yelling." Kira hissed back as Morgan protest.

"I wasn't yelling kid I simply stated that you look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Morgan state back as Kira felt dizzy as she let out a nasty cough as Hotch says.

Kira are you going to be able to work this case ?"

"Yes Sir Mr. Hotch I can work this case. " Kira says before loosing her balance again as Derek caught her as Derek helps her to her chair. As her Aunt felt her forehead.

"Kira you're burning up. you're going to the doctor." Penelope Garcia stated as Kira folds her arms.

"I'm perfectly fine Aunt Penn I don' even look sick?" Kira protest to her aunt

"Kira you're going to the doctor if I have to drag your ass out of the BAU kicking and screaming." Garcia yells back at her twenty three year old niece.

"You can't make me do anything I'm twenty three years old I'm not some little ass kid that was left on your doorstep by accident. I don't want to go to the damn doctor in that is that." Kira yelled before passing out on the floor as Garcia rushes to her niece side.

"Call 911 now! Kira open your eyes, open your eyes Kira." Garcia yells as she starts to perform CPR on her niece and the others are helping her.

Author Note: What's wrong with Kira? Will the BAU learn a horrible secret about the SSA and friend? Or will this case push them closer or farter a part with her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Buried Secrets

Penelope waited and waited for someone to tell her about her niece. But no one enter the waiting room she and her team had been there for hours and she gotten worried that no one had call her. She knew she wasn't on Kira's hospital records as next to kin because her family through her out when she was fifteen and the only reason she learned Kira was her niece through a family photo of her sister. Penelope knew Kira was going to hate her because she knew Kira hated hospitals. Kira fear them and hated hospitals with a passion.

"Ms. Garcia I was told to come out here to get you I'm Kira's Nurse Mrs. Scott. Kira want keep the IV in her arms, she threaten to walk out and sue the hospital if we don't release her. Please come with me ma'am." Mrs. Scott says as Penelope gotten up quickly follow by the rest of her team. The nurse round the corner so fast as she could hear Kira screaming at the top of her lungs. Penelope enter the room but the rest stayed outside as Kira look away from her aunt.

"I told you I didn't want to come here. Why you making me come here?" Kira said she looks up at the ceiling as Penelope pull up a chair beside her.

"Kira you're sick you need if you don't let them treat your illness you will get worst. Just let them treat you." Penelope pleaded with Kira as Kira could see her standing by her side. Her face bruise, her legs dripping with blood. Her hands cover with mud Kira tried closing her eyes and when she open she saw another girl and another one appear next to her and Kira started freaking out.

"Don't come near me you're not real, don't come near me you're not real."Kira said as the girl came closer to Kira and she begins to freak.

"Help us you are the only one that can see us!" The girl said as she came closer to Kira and set on her bed and she turns her head to Kira and she cried blood tears. Kira started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Kira, please tell me what's wrong? Penelope ask scared out of her mind as Reid looked at her as she kept stirring at something. He knew the signs very well. He knew Kira wasn't acting or being scared for no reason.

"Penn let me talk to her." Reid said as he enter the room and Penn got up out the chair in Reid set down beside her and Kira stop screaming.

"There after me Reid." Kira said as Reid nods his head.

"Kira listen to me there not here to harm you Kira you just have a gift. "Reid told her and Kira look away from him.

"How long have you known I can talk with the dead?" Kira said as she looks back at Reid calmer then she one was at the moment.

"Since the first day you were on the team after we had that last case you whisper something about victim one being buried alive. No one knew that but you why want you use your gift?" Reid told her as Kira nods her head truth as Kira signs heavily.

"Well, because my whole life all I wanted was to be normal, to be me without being stuck in the closets by my dad, without being called names, without knowing the truth about my aunt and why she ran away to get away from her family. I wish my aunt would have stayed in maybe I would had someone to believe me when he raped me. You don't know what its like to e me, to hear screams, visions of murder people. My best friend is a ghost name Sarah no matter what I do or say to her. Sarah will protect me from the evil spirit I see. He want come near me when she is with me but when she is away from me he will stop at nothing to push people away from. It's why I don't get close to people. It's why I don't have a relationship or a real family. After I turned twelve my dad was murder. I had to go stay with my dad half brother in Reefside, California where he started molested me. I was the only kid that was in college by the age of 11. I wanted a chance to experience high school because I didn't remember it. My dad and I move around so much. I don't remember most of my childhood I guess I block most of it out but my uncle thought I was crazy, He put me inside hospitals the doctors told him that there was nothing wrong me that I was perfectly find but he didn't listen. He kept sticking me in hospitals because he wanted me and when he got his chance my uncle raped me. My IQ is 195 I'm 23 years old with no recognition of my family history, no recognition of my past. I have no other family besides Aunt Penelope. I want to tell her what I know but I can't hurt her and I can't let her go through what I went through and I know Rossi hates me but I love my team and if something should happen to one of you because of what I know or because of our work. I will never forgive myself. I never forget my high school years when I was able to go back just to experience it when I was adopted by my adopted parents. I thank them for allowing me to have a normal life. It's a reason why I carry there last name Ford." Kira says as she wipes a few tears from her eyes and Reid her hug tight and Penelope look down as did Rossi.

'Your Aunt loves you Kira and she thinks the sun, rise, and set in you. The day you two found out that you were related was the best day of her life. She loves you and we love having you on this team. Rossi you just have to know him. He is a good person I know you two bump head a lot but what team member doesn't hell if I didn't know any better I swear you to fight like siblings. Reid told her as the both laugh at that ideal of being related to Rossi

"Reid that would be gross besides Aunt Penn would die if her crush was her brother lol." Kira says as her and Reid started laughing at the same time.

"Ok! I thought I was the only one that notice that but I guess wrong but I still think you are related to Rossi some kind of way." Reid says as Kira nods her head with agreement.

"For now we are the only one know about my Aunt liking Rossi and Rossi liking my aunt. " Kira said as they both shake hands as an agreement but forgetting that the others were in the room.

"I'm glad you apart of the team Kira it's nice to have someone to talk too that is a geek even though your IQ is higher than mine."Reid said as Kira chuckle.

"I just want to leave the hospital please I beg of you where is Aunt Penn? Kira said as Kira wanted her Aunt.

Author Notes: Sorry for the late response and thanks. Please response back because I need a beta reader.


End file.
